Gate-Thus The PMC Fought There!
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: In August 20XX, a portal to a parallel world known as the "Gate", suddenly appeared in Ginza, Tokyo where monsters and human warriors wearing ancient armor poured out of the portal, killing everyone in their way and trying to claim the area as their own and now a PMC team and Japanese Self Defense Forces launches a counter attack to stop them...with allies in the other world.
1. Chapter 1: Triple Canopy

**09:00:14 A.M.**

 **June, 20XX**

 **Haneda Airport,** **Tokyo, Japan**

In a beautiful sunny mourning in Japan, there is a young Brown light skinned mid-muscular African American man with a black buzz cut hair cut and a mustache, wearing a black short sleeve button down shirt, black pants and black shoes, has a Christian Cross tattoo on right front arm and Army Leads the Way tattoo on left front arm. wearing a id badge around his neck with the logo of the US Embassy and next to a black SUV and close to a airport building. He is waiting on someone. Then suddenly, a young brown light skinned mid-muscular African American man with a black buzz cut, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with black pants and sneakers and carrying luggage bag came out of the building with a few people and him only came up to the other African American man.

 _"Sup Deon." The Light Skinned African American man greeted._

 _"Sup Wesley." The other Light Skinned African American man named Deon greeted back._

Wesley gave Deon his own ID badge. After putting Deon's luggage bag in the back of the SUV, both of them got in the SUV and drove away, Wesley in the drivers seat and Deon is in the shotgun seat.

 _"Welcome to Japan." Said Wesley._

 _"So what's up with the team?" Asked Deon._

 _"Our friends Rihanna and Scott are here." Wesley answered._

 _"What happened Glenn and Paul?"_

 _"Transferred to Benghazi yesterday. Security work for a CIA base there. Hope there won't be another 9/11 Benghazi attack there."_

 _"Yeah. Me too. Wesley listen...I'm sorry about your girl, Diana."_

 _"It's cool, man." Said Wesley after giving out a sigh. "Just...just need to move on is all. So how about you, Deon? Find anyone special?"_

 _"Nah man. I'm still single. Couldn't find me a date when I was in Iraq."_

 _"Oh course you're not gonna find girls there. A lot of them are afraid of us, hated us and not to mention their family will not let us date them. But I know what you're thinking. Some US soldiers were dating and even married middle eastern girls but there are certain ones that you will may never date nor marry. Right?"_

 _"Yeah...you're right."_

 _"But hey don't worry man. We'll find someone special one day."_

* * *

 **(Embassy of United States)**

The two finally made it to the US Embassy of Tokyo. It is a big compound with one building for the security quarters for Diplomatic Security Officers and private military contractors of Triple Canopy (is a private security company that provides integrated security, mission support and risk management services to corporate, government and non-profit clients), one building for Tactical Operation Command and last for the main building for the US Ambassador's Residence with safe haven. The Ambassador is not present today but the contractors and DS Agents must protect it at all cost. The two got out of the vehicle and started walking together to a quarter building. When they got into the building, they walk up to two contractors playing poker on the table. One is a Caucasian male that is shirtless, muscular, has brown short hair and beard and green eyes and wearing a tan cap with American Flag and tan short shorts, white socks and sneakers, the other is Japanese American female that has black short hair and blue eyes, is wearing a black tank top, grey sweat pants, white socks and sneakers, she has a dragon tattoo on her front left arm and she is Bantamweight.

 _"Yo Rihanna, Scott look who's here." Said Wesley._

The two turns to Wesley and Deon and were surprised to see Deon.

 _"Holy shit, Deon." Said the Japanese American woman who is Rihanna as she walks up to Deon and hugs him and Deon hugs her back._

 _"Hey Rihanna." Said Deon._

Deon and Rihanna break away from their hug and then Deon and Scott did their friendly handshake to each other.

 _"Sup, Scott." Greeted Deon._

 _"Sup, Deon." Scott greeted back._

 _"How was Iraq, dude?"_

 _"Still a warzone as usual. More Iraqi assholes want to spread their hatred to the world and turn it into their image."_

 _"Heard that you were in a lot of heat there." Said Rihanna._

 _"Yeah I was. During escorts and when some insurgents trying to break into the base. Lost a lot of military soldiers and some contractors though which sucks."_

 _"Alright now we're all here. We need to get ready for a couple of days like Sunday. US Ambassador with the Japanese Ambassador will be here from DC and our job and DS job is to keep him safe. DS dudes are gonna be escorting him to the embassy and than couple of hours we will be picking up the Japanese Prime Minster and escort him to the embassy so that the Ambassador and him can discuss some things. So which mean we have a two weeks until this happens but stay prepared. We don't want anything to be a complete fuck up. Understood?"_

 _"Yes sir." Said the rest of Wesley's team._

 _"Alright Rihanna show Deon to the armory and to y'all rooms."_

 _"Got it." Said Rihanna._

Rihanna and Deon walks away and Rihanna was escorting Deon to the armory that is in the building. When they got there, there are a lot of firearms, explosives and other tactical equipment in the small armory room.

 _"Alright here's the armory." Said Rihanna. "We got M4s, M16A4s, MK14s, HK416s and 17s, XCRs, Larue Tacticals, some Daniel Defense Rifles, pistols, couple of shotguns and LMGs. Plus we got grenades, grenade launchers and rocket launchers just incase SHTF (Shit Hits The Fan)."_

 _"Like what? Godzilla, Japanese Robots?" Asked Deon as a joke._

 _"Okay that fucked up."_

 _"What? I was joking. Ha, ha."_

 _"But that was kind of racist about the Robots and monster part."_

 _"Well I'm sorry for that, Rihanna."_

 _"And I forgive you. Now come on. Let me take you to my room. But first grab a sidearm. You need to keep it around."_

Deon grabs a tactical pistol holsters and straps it around his thighs and picked out an Glock 17 as he sidearm and placed it in his holster and took a couple of pistol magazines. They then walked away from the room and headed towards the

 _"Here is our room. Left side is yours and the right is mine."_

 _"Got potential. Just like South Korea."_

 _"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. So you know the rules."_

 _"Rule 1: Never cross to your line, Rule 2: No watching you getting dressed nor undressed, Rule 3: Don't break Rules 1 nor 2."_

 _"Good. You still remember the rules. So how's home?"_

 _"It's good. My parents are doing okay and my sister and her husband are doing great along with their kids."_

 _"Find anyone special yet?"_

 _"Nah not really. How are you and your girlfriend?"_

 _"We're doing good. Just got promoted to Sergeant First Class yesterday."_

 _"That's good. No problems between you two right?"_

 _"Right. No problem. Her family still kind of disagree of us being together but we're still working on it."_

 _"Parents don't believe in gay relationships and I still don't think her parent likes me."_

 _"Give them time."_

 _"Yeah trying to."_

* * *

Hours later and it is now nighttime, Rihanna is in her room on her laptop look through photos of her and another Japanese girl who is in her twenties, is a cute petite girl with a small frame and chestnut brown hair, with her left side made into a ponytail jutting out from the side and also has huge breast with a slim waist. While looking through the photos, her cell phone starts to ring and she start to pick it up, pressed the answer button (Touch screen), placed it to her right ear and answered it.

 _"Hello?" Rihanna answered._

 _"Hey babe." Said a unknown young woman on the phone._

 _"Oh hey. How's it going?"_

 _"It's going fair. You?"_

 _"Good but a little boring. Waiting for something to happen so I can go hero. But now...I'm only on my computer looking at you."_

 _"Well same here but I'm trying to be careful what I wish for. I suggest you be careful too."_

 _"Shino ,baby. You should already know that I'm always careful."_

 _"Yeah, yeah I know. By the way did you say you were looking up pictures of me?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"When are you off duty?"_

 _"Friday. What do you have in mind?"_

 _"Maybe catch a movie...shopping spree...hit the gym...or maybe we can just chill and do something...fun."_

 _"Ooooh maybe the last one sound better. Let's do that."_

 _"Friday it is then...got to go. Got to do some paper work and get ready to start training for the new recruits."_

 _"Okay babe have fun. Love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Yeah I think you guys are probably gonna say that this chapter isn't what you all expected but this is what I could think of but the future chapter will be better and you guys will like it. So I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginza Attack

**(Two Months Later)**

 **11:15AM**

 **August 20XX**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

It is a nice sunny day in Japan. Most likely a normal day for Japan. It was hotter than ever. Then suddenly at the Ginza district in Tokyo...a gate to another world opened in the middle of the district. From it emerged a horde of horsemen and footmen donned with armor reminiscent of Medieval Europe. They were accompanied by the sort of monsters one would usually find in fantasy novels; orcs, goblins and even giants. They started attacking everyone who happened to be there. No matter the age nor nationality, they were massacring anyone they could find. As Japan had been at peace for a long time, people did not know how to defend themselves and could only scream in terror in the face of the attack. Whether they were merely shoppers, whether they were parents or even foreign tourists, not one was spared from the horses' hooves, the sharp spears of the soldiers, or the swords that cut to kill. They even have catapults and use on the people. The streets were painted blood. If there were one word to describe the gruesome scene, it would be 'hell'. The army from another world planted a black banner on a mountain of corpses and loudly declared to no particular audience that this land was now theirs in a foreign tongue.

 **(US Embassy)**

Deon is still asleep on his bed in his quarters. He is shirtless and only wearing boxers underneath his red sleeping shorts. He then starts to wake up slowly. He lifts his body up and noticed that Rihanna is gone. Deon gave out a sigh and hopped off the bed and start his mourning routines. Deon did his push ups, took his shower, brush his teeth, combed his hair and got dressed. Now wearing a white button down short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He even put on his tactical waist pistol holster that carries his Beretta 92FS and ammo in his ammo pouch. He then walks out of the quarter and met up with his team. Rihanna is wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, has a MEU(SOC) pistol in her tactical waist holster and sneakers, Scott is wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt, tan tactical pants, has a SIG-Sauer P226R on his leg tactical holster and sneakers and Wesley is wearing a black short sleeve shirt, black pants, has a Beretta 92FS in his tactical waist holster and sneakers.

 _"Morning." Said Deon._

 _"Morning." Wesley. "Sleep well?"_

 _"I slept alright. How about you guys?"_

 _"We slept fine." Said Scott. "For some reason I was dreamed about using the bathroom throughout the whole dream."_

 _"Dude...did you wet yourself in bed?" Asked Deon after he gave out a surprise and confused look on his face._

 _"I was lucky that I didn't. I'd be pissed off if I pissed myself in bed."_

 _"So what are doing today?"_

 _"Nothing much really." Said Wesley. "Ambassador is most likely gonna be staying here all day. Plus DS boys are gonna have a day off into the city today."_

 _"Good for me because my girlfriend is off duty today as well." Said Rihanna._

 _"Hey guys since we're all here, I want to tell you guys that our two favorite former Green Berets are coming back from Benghazi and to here." Said Wesley._

 _"Paul and Glenn?" Asked Deon._

 _"Paul and Glenn. They're being transferred here. Whole team back together again."_

 _"Was getting lonely without them." Said Scott._

 _"Ain't that the truth?" Rihanna commented._

Suddenly two Diplomatic Security agents, Agent Derrick Halls (Caucasian, mid thirties, bald, green eyes, athletic built, Wearing a white button down short sleeve shirt, Blue jeans, shoes and has a waist pistol holster that holds his Glock 17) and Agent Drake Gates (Caucasian, late twenties, short black hair, beard, muscular built, wearing a grey short sleeve shirt, tan cargo pants and shoes and has a waist pistol holster that holds his Glock 17) rushed to the contractors. The even have a worried look on their faces.

 _"Hey guys something's up in Ginza district." Said Agent Halls._

 _"What do you mean?" Asked Wesley._

 _"We're getting chatter from the Japanese police that their getting attacked...even civilians." Said Agent Gates._

 _"Attacked?" Asked Deon. "What do you me-"_

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do you guys hear something?" Asked Rihanna._

The group started to hear a whistle sound. They had no idea of what the whistling sound was coming from and was starting to look around. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a fireball falling to the compound and landed on the main building and started a small explosion and the fire started spreading. The group were shocked and confused of what just happened.

 _"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Scott._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Asked Rihanna._

 _"OH GOD THE AMBASSADOR! AMBASSADOR ROGERS IS IN THERE!" Yelled Agent Halls._

 _"MCGEE, DRAKE AND SHANEFORD ARE IN THERE TOO!" Yelled Agent Gates._

The group were shocked that the Ambassador and three Diplomatic Security Agents: Daniel McGee, Trevor Drake and Brad Shaneford are in the burning building. The fire was spreading everywhere in the building and the group had no idea if anyone are alive...but they know that they need to rescue them.

 _"ME AND SCOTT GOT THIS!" Yelled Deon._

 _"OKAY GO!" Yelled Wesley._

Deon and Scott rushed into the burning building to rescue Ambassador Sean Rogers and the three DS Agents. Then out of nowhere, some big winged lizard like creature landed in the compound and started roaring. Mounted on the back on the giant winged lizard is some guy wearing some Roman like armor and holding a lance. The two PMCs and the two DS Agents were shock and confused of what that thing is and what's going on. Wesley, Rihanna and the four DS agents pulled out their sidearms and started shooting at it. The bullets were bouncing off of the dragon's skin but a bullet did hit the unknown soldier in the eye and he fell off the dragon but his foot is stuck on the mount rope. The dragon started freaking out but the contractors and the DS Agents were keeping their distance away from it. The dragon then starts to fly away along with the soldier. While the group was looking at the dragon flying away, they saw the city being attacked by dragons and fire balls falling from the sky like mortars but with big explosions.

 _"WHAT...THE...FUCK?!" Yelled Rihanna._

Then suddenly Deon and Scott came out of the embassy coughing. Wesley, Rihanna and the two DS Agents rush to them.

 _"Deon, Scott where the three agents and the ambassador?" Asked Wesley._

 _"They're Dead!" Said Deon. "All of them are fucking cooked."_

 _"Goddammit!" Said Agent Gates._

 _"We heard gunfire." Said Deon. "What's going on?"_

Wesley points his finger outside the compound. Deon and Scott then turns around and see the city being attack and dragons flying above the city.

 _"What the hell?" Said Deon._

 _"Yeah no shit, man." Said Rihanna._

 _"Dude...what the hell is going on...and what the hell do we do?" Asked Scott._

Wesley gave out a sigh and started giving orders.

 _"Let's load up...we're going in." Said Wesley._

The team agreed with Wesley and rushed to their quarters and grabbed their gear. They had their tactical load bearing with plate carrier vests on and rushed to the armory. Deon even put on his vest that has a Punisher Logo patch and a American patch on the center of his vest. When they got there, they grabbed their weapons and ammunition. Deon grabbed an Colt M16A4 MWS (Modular Weapon System) with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and ACOG sight fitted with a Docter mini-reflex sight, Scott grabbed an Daniel Defense DDM4 "M4A1" with a foregrip, Magpul PMAG, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and EOTech and grabbed an FN M249 SAW Paratrooper features components of the Product Improvement Package (PIP), including the new telescoping stock, heat shield, and RIS handguard, and is also fitted with an ACOG scope and 200 round ammo drum and even packed medical kit in his vest pouch, Rihanna grabbed an M4A1 fitted with AN/PEQ-15 IR designator and Aimpoint Micro T-1 sight and grabbed a FN MK 13 (EGLM) in Standalone configuration with a couple of 40mm rounds and Wesley grabbed an Daniel Defense DDM4 "M4A1" with a foregrip, Magpul PMAG, Laser designator and EOTech sight. The team got out of their quarters and met up with the other four DS Agents wearing black tactical load bearing vests and carrying Mk. 18 Mod 0s fitted with a tac lights and EOTech XPS holographic sights.

 _"What do you want us to do?" Asked Agent Halls. "We wanna help."_

 _"Okay cool." Said Wesley. "We're going into the Ginza district and try to help get the civilians to safety and kill the motherfuckers that attacked us. My team Assault Team 1 and you DS guys are Assault Team 2. We'll be taking the Mercedes. My team will be taking point. Our objective is that we're going straight towards the bad guys and gonna try to hold them off so that the civilians could get to safety._ _See any Dragons, kill them. See any guys wearing Roman armor, kill them too. This is also find the bad guys, kill the bad guys._ _"_

 _"We could try to get the JSDF to join the fight." Said Agent Gates._

 _"They should be already joining in the fight." Said Rihanna. "Ground Force should be deploying now. But still tell them that we're fighting with them. Don't want them to think that we're causing this shit."_

 _"They should already know that we're not causing this shit because those fuckers killed four Americans in our Embassy."_

 _"And we're gonna give them a lot of 'Good Old American Hate' on them for that." Said Wesley._

The group got into the two Mercedes-Benz M-Class Suv, which are armored and has bulletproof windows and start to drive off to the Ginza District.

* * *

 ** _Four Triple Canopy Contractors and two Diplomatic Security Agents were making their way to the Ginza District which is 2.0_** _ **Kilometres** **away.**_

 **(Minutes later)**

The team are driving through the streets of Sotobori Dori trying to make their way to the Ginza District, driving slowly passing Japanese civilians who are running away scared. They also seen some injured civilians. Some wounded have loss of arms, stab wounds and have arrows on their bodies. The team were feeling sorry for the people that this is happening to them and swore to themselves that who ever these attackers are, they're gonna all pay for what they did to the people and what they did back at the Embassy. In the SUV, Rihanna and Scott are sitting in the back, Deon is riding shotgun and Wesley is driving.

 _"This is some fucked up shit." Scott commented._

 _"Yeah." Said Wesley._

 _"Ok we got dragons in the sky, fireball falling from the sky which means these attackers have catapults and the attackers look similar to Roman soldiers. Like what the fuck is going on?"_

 _"Don't know, don't care. They fucked up for attack people...especially us."_

 _"Assault Team 2 to Assault Team 1 Self Defense Force got our message that we're in the fight and will be joining in soon." Said Agent Halls on the radio. "All we have to do is hold off these unknowns until the civilians are safe and Ground Force arrives, over."_

 _"Roger Team 2." Said Wesley on the radio._

Suddenly a dragon flew by pass the team above and then a woman was dropped on the front of the contractor's SUV which made them stop. Blood was even on their windshields. The contractors had their disgusted and pissed off look on their faces.

 _"SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Deon._

The team got out of the vehicle and started scanning the area including the Diplomatic Security Agents. They were making sure that there are no other dragons flying above them nor any soldiers coming to ambush them.

 _"Scott check her." Said Wesley._

Scott came up to the Japanese woman, took her off the car, put her to the ground and checked her pulse to see if she's alive. Sadly there was no pulse. Scott gave out a defeated sigh, did a silent prayer and use his hand to close her eyes. Scott stand up and look at his Team Leader and started telling him the news.

 _"She's gone."_

 _"God 'Fucking' Dammit." Said an DS Agent. "They're fucking savages, man."_

 _"Guys contact front." Said Deon._

The team were now looking and aiming their weapons at front and see a wave of Roman-like soldiers and unknowns orcs and goblins charging at the team.

 _"WHAT FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS WITH THEM?!" Asked Agent Halls._

 _"JUST SHOOT THEM! THEY'RE TOTALLY BAD GUYS!" Yelled Wesley._

The PMCs and the two DS Agents started firing their weapons at the unknown hostiles. The unknown soldiers were getting shot up and killed instantly. The unknown soldiers tried to block the bullets with their shields but the bullets were strong enough to pierce through and hit the unknown 'roman-like' soldiers and the unknown creatures.

 _"THIS SHIT IS WAY TOO FUCKING EASY!" Yelled Rihanna while firing her M4A1._

 _"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY LIKE YOUR COCKY ASS DID IN PAKISTAN!" Yelled Deon while firing his M16A4._

 _Then suddenly behind the wave are a platoon of archers and they just fired their arrows at the team._

 _"ARROWS! MOVE!" Yelled Deon._

The team starts to take cover behind the car. Gates was hit by a arrow in the back shoulder which made him collapse to the ground and yelled in pain.

 _"GATES!" Yelled Agent Halls._

Agent Halls rushed out from cover and to his fellow agent, Gates and started to carry him off the ground and try to take him to cover. Wesley and his team started providing some suppressing fire, covering the DS agents. Scott was even using his M249 SAW an was wiping out a lot of enemy combatants. The DS Agent managed to get his comrade to safety. There was more soldiers trying to reach the team. Rihanna starts to switch her grenade launcher and aimed it at the unknown soldiers. She was even calculating the distance. After calculating for five seconds, she pulls the trigger and the round exploded to the combatants and took out many of them.

 _"FUCK YEAH, RIHANNA! YOU FUCKED THEM UP!" Yelled Deon._

After clearing that wave, another came and it was a size of a infantry. The team were readying themselves for a another fight. The wave then started charging at the group without hesitation until a few were hit by an missile. The team looked up and see two Japanese Ground Self Defense Force AH-1S Cobras flying above them and firing their weapons at the enemy using rockets and their tri-barreled M197 Vulcans, cutting the enemies' body parts. The Cobras even shot down the dragons that were in the sky.

 _"FUCK YEAH! GET SOME!" Yelled Rihanna._

Scott was cheering as well. From behind the team are JGSDF Humvees were drive up to the team. The enemy combatants were even falling back. The team were glad that the JGSDF have arrived.

 _"ALRIGHT WE GOT SUPPORT!" Yelled Wesley. "LET'S FINISH THIS FIGHT!"_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long to do this. I was very busy. Also my apologies for the misspelling and the grammar. Still trying to work on my skill level. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Leave any review of what you think, question about the story, what I need to work on and maybe ask what you want my story to have. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Third Recon Team

_**After the Battle of Ginza, Japanese Ground Self Defense Force has cleared out the unknown invaders. There were no survivors to take prisoners. The Japanese military securing the unknown gate. Governments began to discuss what to do. US government are even involved because of the death of the US Ambassador Rogers and three Diplomatic Security Agents were killed during the attack. Plus Triple Canopy are involved also because four contractors were in the Battle of Ginza along with the JGSDF.**_

 **01:58PM**

 **Japanese Ground Self Defense Force Camp Hachinohe, Aomori, Japan**

The US private contractor team are in the JGSDF base except for Wesley. Scott and Deon were watching TV on news channel that is discussing the situation of Ginza and Rihanna was getting bored and annoyed but a little worried when she was looking at photos of her with the same girl on her cell phone.

 _"_ _This...sucks." Said Rihanna. "We're here sitting on our asses waiting for the Japanese to decides if they'll let us join the fight or not. They should already let us join anyway because we were engage by those soldiers."_

 _"You got to understand...we're private contractors. Not soldiers." Said Deon. "Even if we did help, would you really think that the government would give us credit?"_

 _"Deon got a good point Rihanna." Scott commented his opinion. "Not everyone like a hired gun."_

Suddenly two men came up to the team. One is Caucasian American, orange short buzz cut hairstyle with a short beard, green eyes, has a small battle scar on the right side of his face and he is wearing a dark blue long sleeve button up collard shirt, a nice watch, tan pants and brown shoes and the other is a Hispanic Caucasian American, black medium hairstyle with a beard, brown eyes and he's wearing glasses, a red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The three contractors got up and greeted the familiar men which

 _"Hey guys." Said the Hispanic Caucasian American_

 _"Oh Glenn, Paul you're here."_

 _"Yeah. Glad to see all of you guys alive." Said the Caucasian American contractor who is Paul._

 _"How was Benghazi?"_

 _"Same as usual." Paul answered. "CIA are still being spies and assholes and Benghazi is still dangerous."_

 _"So where's Wes?" Asked Glenn._

 _"He's having a long ass meeting with the government...along with our Triple Canopy President and Director."_

 _"Is he trying to get permission to join the JSDF operation through that Gate?"_

 _"Yeah and I think we should be already joining because we were kicking some ass and saved a lot of lives." Said Rihanna._

Wesley came into the

 _"Alright guys I'm back." Wesley then noticed Paul and Glenn. "Oh hey guys. Glad to see you two here."_

 _"Ah dude you still have the mustache?" Asked Glenn._

 _"Yeah so?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Come on dude. Get a beard. It's way better than a mustache, you Al Dillon from Predators looking ass." Said Glenn._

 _"No, no even worst. Scott Wickland from 13 Hours having ass." Said Paul._

 _"Fuck you two." Said Wesley. "Plus I'm in my twenties and I look way better than Carl Weathers and David Giuntoli. But listen up. We finally got the chance to join the Japanese Self Defense Force operation beyond the Gate. We'll be assigned to stick with Third Recon Team. Team leader is Yōji Itami. He is trained as a Ranger and Special Forces so there's a possibility that he has great tactics so don't judge him yet."_

 _"So when do we get deployed?" Asked Deon._

 _"A couple of months. They're doing preparations."_

 _"Probably gonna be a long ass days for preparation like this." Said Scott._

 _"Yeah no shit dude." Said Rihanna._

 _"You know things are getting weird in this world." Said Deon._

 _"Yeah what's next aliens?" Asked Rihanna._

 _"If that happens...I'll slap you first for bringing that up, find Tom Cruise, Will Smith, Jeff Goldblum, Bill Pullman and Aaron Eckhart for help and all of us can kick some alien ass." Said Wesley._

 _"Ok I understand the slapping the shit out of Paul but why those five picks?" Asked Deon. "I mean he can kick some serious ass. Have you seen his movies?"_

 _"But why not just Bruce Willis?"_

 _"Man fuck Bruce Willis."_

With that said, all eyes were on Paul. They couldn't believe what he just said and Paul was trying to figure why they're all staring at him.

 _"What?"_

* * *

 _ **After 3 months of preparation, the Prime Minister sends off the JSDF task force to their mission to the Special Region. After finally arriving, the task force encounter an army waiting for them and prepares for battle. The unknown army, known as the Empire were sent to deal with the Japanese forces stationed at Alnus Hill where the Gate is located is obliterated. The army were defeated with huge casualties. T**_ ** _he President of the United States decides to leave the investigation of the Special Region to the JSDF and allowed a small team of Triple Canopy private contractors to be part of the operation as support._**

It is a beautiful day today. In a Japanese Self Defense Force Post (Inside the Gate), the Triple Canopy contractors were walking together searching for Lieutenant Itami Yoji and his Third Recon Team. Wesley is wearing a black short sleeve Rangers t-shirt, tactical military watch, black tactical cargo pants and tactical sneakers and armed with a Daniel Defense DDM4 "M4A1" with a foregrip, Magpul PMAG, Laser designator and EOTech sight and has his Deon is wearing a white button down short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and tactical sneakers and armed with Colt M16A4 MWS (Modular Weapon System) with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and ACOG sight fitted with a Docter mini-reflex sight and has a Beretta 92FS in his holster, Paul is wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, tactical watch, tactical tan cargo pants, tactical vest that has a Subdued Irish Tactical Patch (Olive Drab) at the center of his vest and is armed with a Knight's Armament SR-25 with a rifle scope, suppressor, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and Harris bipod and a Glock 17 in his holster, Glenn is wearing a white short sleeve button up collard shirt, blue jeans, tactical watch and tactical sneakers and armed with a LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62 fitted with Magpul CTR stock, rifle scope, foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and flash hider, has a Glock 17 in his holster and has a big rifle bag being carried on his back, Rihanna is wearing a black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, tactical vest and sneakers and he is armed with a M4A1 carbine fitted with a ACOG with hybrid sight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and M203 grenade launcher and has a MEU(SOC) pistol, Scott is wearing a tactical vest, tan cap with American flag, black Battle Dress Uniform shirt with two American flag patch , tactical tan cargo pants, watch and sneakers and armed with a FN M249 SAW Paratrooper features components of the Product Improvement Package (PIP), including the new telescoping stock, heat shield, and RIS handguard, and is also fitted with an ACOG scope and 200 round ammo drum, a HK416 fitted with a EOTech sight, foregrip and AN/PEQ-2 IR designator hanging around him and has a SIG-Sauer P226R in his holster. All of them even have their own tactical combat knives, grenades, tactical Go-Bags and tactical ballistic helmets attached with night vision goggles. As they're walking they met up with a early thirty year old man with black chin hair and brown eyes plus in his JSDF military gear like the rest of the Self Defense Force.

 _"_ _First Lieutenant Itami Yoji?" Asked Wesley._

 _"Yes I am. You must be the American Triple Canopy."_

 _"Yes. I'm Team Leader Wesley Gibson, former US Army 75th Ranger Regimental Reconnaissance Company. That's Deon Griggs, also a former Army Ranger Scout like me, Rihanna Aoi, ex-US Marine Expeditionary Unit, Scott Marshall, ex-US Air Force Pararescueman and Paul Drake and Glenn Santa, ex-US Army Special Forces."_

 _"You have a good team. I was given information that you and your men was in the Battle of Ginza."_

 _"And I heard that you did some kicking ass when the attack in_ _Ginza started. I think we're gonna do well together."  
_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"So where's the rest of Third Recon?"_

 _"I'm trying to find them now...and I think this is them."_

The team then met up with an eleven man team lined up and standing at attention with a salute when the team and Lieutenant Youji came to them.

 _"Sergeant Major_ _Sōichirō Kuwahara_ _, Second in command Sir!" Said a middle aged man who is most likely in his early fifties._

 _"Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina, Sir!" Said a pale, skinny, young man._

 _"Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita, Sir!" Said a sturdy young man with broad shoulders._

 _"Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa, Sir!" Said a_ _beauty young woman with a tall stature and beautiful flowing black hair._

 _"Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi, Sir!" Said a young woman a normal height woman with a wide frame and large breasts and has chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail jutting out from the side._

 _"Sergeant Takeo Kurata, Sir!" Said a skinny young man. He has short black hair and black eyes._

 _"Private_ _Daisuke Tozu_ _, Sir!" Said a young man with short gray hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses with black frames._

 _"Private Wataru Katsumoto, Sir!" Said a_ strong built young man with black eyes.

 _"Private Hayato Sasagawa, Sir!" Said a young man with blue eyes._

 _"Private Hitoshi Furuta, Sir!" Said a young man with brown eyes._

 _"Kind of hoping for a four man team." Said Wesley._

 _"Same here." Said Lieutenant_

 _" **But Fuck It.** " Said Wesley and Itami together and then look at each other._

 _"We're gonna get along just fine." Said Itami with a grin._

 _"Yup." Said Wesley with a grin and a nod._

 _"Bet a hundred that they'll turn out gay." Said Paul in a whisper._

 _"You're on, you red headed Irish." Glenn replied back in a whisper. "You still owe me thirty for yesterday."_

Mostly the Third Recon Team can speak English which was kind of surprising to the contractors which mean they didn't have to speak Japanese to them. Rihanna was staring at the young female who is the same girl that she has picture of her on her cell phone. After the introduction and the team walked away, Rihanna walked up to Shino and both of them gave out a haft grin.

 _"Hey." Rihanna greeted._

 _"Hey." Shino greeted back._

 _"Looks like we're doing missions together."_

 _"Looks that way."_

Then there was a pause between them until.

 _"Try to be careful out there." Said Shino._

 _"You too, Shino." Said Rihanna._

Shino then gave Rihanna a quick peck on her cheek before the both of them walk together.


End file.
